2353 (Ystrad Mynach) Squadron ATC
2353 Squadron ATC is a squadron in the Air Training Corps based in Ystrad Mynach, Wales, UK. The squadron is part of No. 1 Welsh Wing ATC in the Wales and West region of the ATC. The squadron was founded on 4 September 1960. Activities Members of 2353 Squadron can enjoy all of the activities on offer from the ATC such flying, shooting and completing the Duke of Edinburgh's Award. Flying Cadets at 2353 Sqn are able to have Air Experience Flights with 1 AEF in MOD St. Athen in the Grob Tutor Aircraft. These flights usually last for 30 minutes and give the cadets an opportunity to experience flying. Cadets are also able to complete a range of gliding and flying awards from a pilot navigation scheme to pilot and gliding scholarships. Shooting Cadets have opportunities to fire the No 8 Rifle, L98A2 GP Rifle, the L81A2, air rifles, along with 12 and 20 gauge shotgun clay pigeon shooting. They will also be able to achieve marksmanship badges from "trained shot" to "competition Marksman" as well as competing in shooting competitions such as CISSAM or ISCRM. Fieldcraft Fieldcraft activities are also ran by both the squadron and wing, these include lessons on camouflage and concealment, patrolling and how to cook ration packs. Cadets can further develop these skills and take part in the Air Cadet Junior Leaders course which, if completed, will earn them the maroon lanyard and JL DZ flash. Cadets can also take part in exercises such as Exercise Cambrian Patrol. Annual Camps During the Easter and Summer holidays the wing will run annual camps for the cadets and staff, these tend to take place on active Royal Air Force bases and last for a week. The participants are able to take part in several of the core activities of the Air Training Corps such as shooting and flying, plus as talks from members of the regular forces and visits to local museums and monuments. Structure The squadron is run by an officer who is a member of the Royal Air Force Volunteer Reserve (Training Branch); the unit also consists of a group of adult SNCOs and civilian instructors who are charged with the care of the cadets and running of the squadron. The cadets themselves also progress through a rank structure based of that of the RAF. The Cadet Non-commissioned officers are tasked with helping develop new cadets and carrying out tasks delegated to them by the adult staff. Parade Nights 2353 squadron parades on Monday and Thursday nights which, usually, start with a parade, this is used to raise the Air Training Corps ensign and to inspect the uniform of the cadets. The staff or Cadet NCO's will then run activities ranging from lessons in uniform preparation, principles of flight or fieldcraft to leadership exercises or sports. at the end of the parade night cadets and staff will have a final parade where upcoming activities are discussed before the cadets are dismissed. References Category:Air Training Corps